User blog:NightFalcon9004/Optimus Prime vs Voltron. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 20
The leader of the Autobots from the Transformers series, Optimus Prime, and the Defender of the Universe from the Voltron series, Voltron, rap against each other to see who is a better super robot savior. Beat produced by Cacola [Note: Keith is in red, Lance is in blue, Pidge is in green, Allura is in pink, Hunk is in orange, and Optimus Prime is in silver.] Announcer: (0:06 - 0:17) EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! VOLTRON! VS! OPTIMUS PRIME! BEGIN! Voltron: (0:17 - 0:52) You should've thought twice before facing Voltron! You're Thomas the Truck Engine with the face of Ultron! We're gonna own it, so don't think you can beat us for a moment. If you had any potent, you could transform to a more worthy opponent! (Oooh!) This old-timer is way past his prime, And these gold rhymers are knocking him off his grime! You lemon-lime bucket of bolts, thinking you're so tough. We're sublime! Your legacy's shitty films with Shia LaBeouf! That reminds us of yet another distinction: You're constantly dying, but this will be your Age of Extinction! All you are now is Hasbro's has-been, bro, And soon you'll be driving the highway to hell road! Optimus Prime: (0:52 - 1:27) To me, you're no danger. I can't imagine anything stranger Than a robot made of kitty cats controlled by Power Rangers. Mess with a 10-wheeler and you're bound to get wrecked. I'll crush your style worse than Pontiac Azteks! I'm executing electrocuting volts on Voltron With a hot engine that melts you like a Mega-cold-tron! My sharp hits sting like my boy Bumblebee. Muffle you with my muffler so no one hears you Starscream! On the mic, I'm mean, nothing like you've ever seen. There's more than meets the eye on this keen Beast Machine. I'll shoot each lion with a blast of ion, Preventing Keith, Lance, Pidge, Allura and Hunk from flying! Voltron: (1:27 - 1:50) For a semi-truck, you're not even semi-good! Better get your gears turning and check under the hood! Man, you and your Hot Wheels crew can't withstand our five-unit verse, Much less win a battle against the Defender of the Universe! You shouldn't be an Optimist Prime 'cause there's no hope for you If you keep going downhill faster than the quality of your cartoons. Form blazing burn! We're like a Jaeger while you sold out, So go make like your Autobots and roll out! Optimus Prime: (1:50 - 2:13) The robots in disguise appeal to any age of boys, But you're neither decent nor recent! You're as destructible as our toys! Your flow goes as slow as your assemble formation. Before you know it, it's a monster truck derby annihilation! Even my name shows that I'm the best and the greatest, And I'll show this Vehicle Force what a decommissioned state is! I spit bars so cruel, you pilots are only able to Drule. Retreat with the Decepticons 'cause this leader showed you who truly rules. Announcer: (2:13 - 2:28) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! *logo is shaped as a robot and transforms to its original shape* EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! Who won? Optimus Prime Voltron Category:Blog posts